


(TTS podfic) We Stand On Two Legs

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Teen Wolf, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary:Derek pretends to know what he's doing, and maybe he really does. Maybe he was too young to remember ALL the traditions surrounding the alphas within the Hale pack, but maybe he knows exactly what he's getting himself into.Stiles, however, really only cares about how he can use his new status to fix everyone so they stop wallowing in their own guilt and shame and the filth of abandoned train stations.Oh, and let's not forget the Gerard Monster and Alpha Pack audit. ...That Stiles must, of course, help everyone through.





	(TTS podfic) We Stand On Two Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Stand on Two Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653974) by [Omni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/pseuds/Omni). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fMXfAmnJgca)


End file.
